<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydreams and Promises by sweetiepieharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201269">Daydreams and Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiepieharry/pseuds/sweetiepieharry'>sweetiepieharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rupaul’s drag race</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble book, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, crygi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiepieharry/pseuds/sweetiepieharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short crygi drabbles and oneshots that i’ve written</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daydreams and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble #1: Crystal and Gigi fight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi felt her heart sink into her chest like a weight had been thrown at her. Is that really how little she meant to Crystal? </p>
<p>“Fuck you. If you really think I’m just going to be here and follow you around like a little puppy all the time, fuck you Crystal.”</p>
<p>Gigi winced at the feeling of hot tears grazing her cheeks. She always cried when she was angry, she couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>“Gigi you know that’s not what I meant! Let me explain for a second before you blow things up!”</p>
<p>“Me blow things up? All you do is lead me on Crystal. Every single day you say these things and you know what you’re doing to me, you know you have me on your own personal little leash. You know I’d do anything for you. it’s not fair to me and you know that. You know that!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask for you to be in love with me. Your little schoolgirl crush is not my problem and I’m not going to sit here and put bandaids on paper cuts and pretend I’m in the wrong here when I’m not, Gigi. I’m not!” Crystal screamed, nothing but fire in her eyes. </p>
<p>“You never are right? It’s always me. Everything is my fault.” Gigi felt the tears slip down faster, running down her cheeks and bouncing off into nothing. </p>
<p>“If that’s what you think I fucking believe then sure.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Well what am I supposed to believe Crystal? You kissed me. You are the one who kissed me. Yet somehow it’s my fault for foolishly believing it actually meant something to you.”</p>
<p>“Well you shouldn’t believe shit that isn’t true.”</p>
<p>“So am I just another girl from the club to you? Am I just another tinder hookup waiting for you to kick them out of your apartment before they’re even dressed? Is that it?”</p>
<p>“No Gigi! God! It’s not the same fucking thing! Just because I don’t feel the same way you do doesn’t mean you have to treat me like some sort of villain to you! We’re supposed to be friends Gigi. We’re us.”</p>
<p>“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it. I know you do.”</p>
<p>“You’re talking crazy, Gigi.”</p>
<p>“Please just open your fucking eyes for once. Look at me, Crystal. You know that there’s something between us. You know it, I know it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know anything, Gigi.”</p>
<p>“Well if that’s how you’re gonna act, to me of all people. Then yeah, see you on my way out.” Gigi stepped back to grab her bag from her bedroom. She grabbed things out of her dresser and haphazardly through them in, stuffing the bag until the zipper was tight to pull. </p>
<p>“Gigi, don’t.”</p>
<p>“I can’t have this argument with you anymore Crystal.”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>“No. I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Gigi please wait.” The pleading in Crystal’s voice could’ve been recognized by anyone. Her face was wet with tears, her hands clinched into fists hanging down at her sides. </p>
<p>“I don’t have anything left to say, Crystal.” Gigi said, honestly. She shrugged her shoulders and let her arms fall limp, dropping her backpack onto the floor. Tears continued to fall down her pale face, leaving black stains of mascara in their tracks.</p>
<p>“I can’t lose you. Gigi, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. You know me. You know me better than anyone else does, I know that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you want me to do, Crystal. I can’t keep doing this back and forth. I can’t just be the lips you kiss when you’re lonely. It’s breaking me, I love you, and you don’t have to feel the same way but I can’t-“</p>
<p>“I do feel the same way. I- I don’t know why I’ve been so fucking stupid. Gigi, please don’t leave. I can’t fuck this up, I can’t lose you I-“</p>
<p>“Crystal.” Gigi whispered, using her hand to lift Crystal’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “Please just be honest with yourself. Please just be honest with me.”</p>
<p>“I love you. I love you Gigi, but I don’t know how. No one has ever made me feel the way you have, not ever.”</p>
<p>“Then be with me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple, G. I can’t just-“</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Crystal yelled suddenly, Gigi winced as the sound hit her ears. “I’m sorry. I’m just, I feel so out of my element. I don’t know how to deal with this.”</p>
<p>“So we can figure it out together. Please just don’t ignore this, you know you can’t. It’s hurting me and I know it’s hurting you.” </p>
<p>“I promise.” Crystal said with a shaky voice, moving to take Gigi’s hand into her own. She used her thumb to run across Gigi’s fingers. </p>
<p>“I love you, Crystal. We’ll figure this out together. We’re us, we can do anything.”</p>
<p>Gigi stepped forward and tucked a brunette curl behind Crystal’s ear, her hand lingering there for a moment. Crystal leaned forward to connect their lips and Gigi melted into her, all of her senses wide awake again.</p>
<p>They were gonna be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>